Citizen Erased
by Inane Insane
Summary: The appearances of strange people have never been a problem in Sasuke’s quiet little town. Well, until he picked up the blonde idiot called Naruto, anyway. AU, supernatural, Sasunaru, other pairings littered here and there


Again, I should be working on my other fics, but I'm the kind of author that just has to get her ideas out onto paper. So, just like 'Sincerely Yours', This fic is a fic which I will update irregularly. Meaning, there is no method to my madness! Don't expect updates a week after, a month after; Hell, don't expect an update _5 _months after!

So begins this story, which has been bugging me for months now XD. Quite a step in the opposite direction of what I usually do, also.

**_Warning:_** Sasunaru, violence, swearing, all the goodies over PG-13.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto, or the town of Morgantown, West Virginia. It _is _a real place.

**Chapter 1: Dirty Little Thing**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Black eyes roamed the highway, the sleet and rain cracking against the windshield as the car crawled forward. The boy behind the wheel wore a thoughtful expression of concentration as the minutes crawled by and he progressed slowly straight, maybe at 70 miles an hour as his windshield wipers worked furiously against the abusive weather.

He made a face at himself, the expression being reflected back by his mirror. Why had he decided to make a trip to Neji's house? Why had he decided, spontaneously, to go and talk to the boy about the student council? It wasn't as if he couldn't have done that tomorrow, earlier, when there was not going to be any rain or hail!

His first reckless decision, ever, really. The other's he could think of were forgotten or very, very unimportant.

All they had ended up talking about was Neji's obsession with fate, and his own obsession with his brother (by far, it wasn't a good or healthy one). A pointless trip out to the country, miles away from his warm bed. One glance at the glowing clock confirmed that he should have been in said bed. If his parents were awake (or home, for that matter), he didn't doubt that he would be grounded.

A sneer and the insignificant worry was thoroughly banished from the whirling process he called his thoughts. So what if he did get grounded? A petty punishment was something he could deal with. Lord knew who'd he be trying to hang out with.

He wasn't unpopular, by any definition, though. His natural good looks and mysterious allure had attracted a lot of attention from both genders, most of it unwanted. He was in the 'every guy wants to be him, every girl wants to be _with _him' situation. And he seemed to be the guy people were chasing after..

He had never wanted the attention. It had just been given to him, on a silver platter, just because of his last name.

A sneer and the thought that he hated the name Uchiha.

A sudden flash of bright, blonde blob brought him out his brooding and snapped his obsidian eyes to the side of the slippery highway. At first, it seemed, there was nothing. A trick of the mind, he reasoned to himself silently. He was tired. Stress and fatigue often caused hallucinations. It was past 1 in the morning, he was usually in bed.

Another flash of that unique yellow and he stared harder at the spot it had appeared. As he caught sight of it again, dark eyes widened as he saw a figure after a second of looking through the black shower, hair the color of the sun and another bright color glinting a little lower down. Another closer look and he saw an arm, barely recognizable in the dark downpour that covered the night.

He felt his foot press down on the brake of its own accord and his hand shifting the gears, gradually coming to a slow so he could put his vehicle into 'park'. As he came to a slow creep in front of the boy, who had all but disappeared from his view except for in the review mirror, he cursed himself silently.

_Why would I stop and pick up someone I don't even know? He could be a danger to me!_

He saw the boy hesitate, arm flopping uselessly to the figure's side before it darted forward. The arms, he saw, came to a rest across the boy's chest. Fingers tapped impatiently on the stick shift until he saw the boy grip the handle of his car and pull.

"Hey, where ya going?"

He took a second to analyze the drenched body on the side of the door, leaning in with his yellow locks dripping water onto the seat.

Yellow hair, like he had noticed before, was really just that; a dull yellow, only shiny from the wrath it had occurred by the down-pouring water. Tan skin that looked anything but unnatural, but slightly pale from the cold. Big, blue eyes (same color the sky would probably look if it wasn't storming) gazed at him with an almost innocent quality.

His eyes dragged downwards to the cheeks, where there were three scratches, one after the other and going down. Almost like whiskers and a very odd feature on someone, he mused, until he moved on to examine the rest of the boy.

A black, loose tank top that was shriveled, and he barely noticed the strings twining together and hiding underneath the top teasingly, calling to him to take it out and examine it. He flicked the useless urges towards the boy away, chasing them out with a broom like his mother had jokingly down to him when he was little and deciding he'd deal with those kinds of thoughts later.

Moving on, he noticed that the boy was actually wearing long, glaring orange shorts, the same color as the jacket tied around his waist. This led him to wonder why the boy was…

_Stupid_, for lack of a better word. Stupid because having his jacket on would have kept him warmer, even though it was soaking just as much as the rest of him, compared to not having it on.

His voice spoke of it's own free will, again, and he felt the baritone rumble against his tongue and roll off. "Morgantown."

A grin brightened up the vulpine face and he felt more than heard the heavy pat the roof of his black Sunfire received, the urge to wince at the abuse kept expertly suppressed. Why did he stop and pick up this kid?

It wasn't as if he normally picked up strangers on the side of the road!

Then again, there was always a first time for everything, and sometimes the first time was enough to make you avoid a second.

"Well, can I get a ride with you, then? It's kinda cold out here…"

That was when he noticed the round lips that had a blue shade to them, rather obvious against the tan skin. He didn't know how he didn't see the lips first. They stood out the most, next to the blonde hair and orange clothing. He must have been more tired then he had first comprehended.

"Sure. Get in."

"Thanks! You don't know how cold you are until ya stay out in the rain that long. Its one hell of a storm, yeah?" The voice was overly exuberant, happy and cheerful, almost annoying as the boy clambered into the car, movements stiff as the teen positioned himself in a comfortable position. Whether his stiffness was from the cold or from nervousness, he didn't know.

He noticed, teeth clenching, that this boy was starting to grate on his nerves already, and he hadn't even pulled off of the side of the road yet.

"But… Yeah. Sorry if I get your car wet… Do you want anything for it or the ride or… Yeah…."

This caught his attention for the sole reason that when he looked across at the blonde teen, a deep blush had settled on his face and his hands were fidgeting madly, as if they were trying to tie themselves in knots. He raised both eyebrows at this, trailing his ebony eyes to the road ahead slowly. He could barely see the lights off in the distance, which signaled he was getting closer, albeit slowly, to his warm, comfortable bed. "What would I want from you? Money? By the looks of you, I don't think you have much."

Resisting the urge to chuckle as the other looked over and glared (as best a drowned, blonde hitchhiker could do without getting kicked out of the ride he had gotten himself), he continued speaking, eyes caught between looking at the blonde and the black road. "But, why are you asking this? You possibly couldn't give me anything that I don't already have."

The blonde boy seemed to shrink into himself at his questions, projecting nothing but the image of a child hiding from a bad deed he'd done. His voice, when he spoke, was almost dead in comparison to the voice he had used earlier, and much more blunt.

The change in tone wasn't what surprised Sasuke, however, but the question that came _with _it.

"I'm asking you if you want a blowjob or any of that random sex shit that most people want when they pick a hitchhiker off the side of the road."

He should have had half the mind to slam on the brakes and push that blonde _brat_ out, for even suggesting that he looked liked he needed anything like… that!

The charcoal-eyed teen had the sense (or lack thereof) to keep his eyes on the road and hands on the wheel instead of snapping his eyes the boy and sending him one his infamous, patented, Uchiha death-glares. He spoke, trying to keep his voice sounding normal from what he was sure would have been an embarrassing moment if it had raised an octave from the obscene question.

"And why, pray-tell, would I ask you to do any of… those kinds of acts with me?"

The boy seemed to uncurl from inside himself at the productive question, the tension disappearing like a bad dream as he straightened in his seat and stretched his arms forward, hooking his fingers together like a pianist did in the movies.

"It's just normal for people to ask for a 'favor'," At the word 'favor', his fingers uncurled and curled, issuing his sarcasm. "Ok? Not like I ask these questions to every guy that picks me up! It's kind of, ya know, the thing you haveta ask when you try and pick rides!" The tanned boy seemed to be rambling off the same thing, over and over again, until Sasuke just tuned him out and reached his hand over to his CD player, pressing a few buttons as to nudge the CD to play the track he had in mind.

Soon, when the blonde idiot seemed to get the hint that he just didn't care about his exploits and adventures, the music was the only sound in the car, the hail and rain seeming outside of the noise and cunning voice of the singer.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created  
_

He opened his lips, feeling his soft-voice, his singing voice, well up in his throat before the music was broken by the boy next to him.

The voice in his throat died and he was almost grateful for that, berating himself for letting himself delve into such a calm state as to sing along to the lyrics in front of a stranger. An idiot, no less.

"Umm… So… You don't want anything?"

The voice that was supposed to be sung was suddenly balled halfway from it's path towards his stomach, shooting up in a fit of frustration at the blonde's ignorance and sheer _idiocy_.

_I've never met this guy before and he's getting a rise out of me!_

"No, if you didn't get it the first time. I do not want _anything._" He practically hissed this out, eyes darting to the side and back to fix on the oncoming lights that marked that he was soon going to be in town, safe and sound.

If he didn't drive his car into the ditch to shut the boy beside him _up_, who had started talking again, no matter what his silent demeanor gave off

"Umm, well, that's good, because I don't feel like doing anything anyway, and it would be kind of hard, because, umm…" The boy clearly had not thought thoroughly about what he was going to say, and it finally occurred to him that this hitchhiker had done something of that sort before, and that this wasn't a first time thing.

He masked his disgust and anger at himself for not even thinking about what kind of people he'd been picking up by listening to the next lyrics to the song playing, which was already on the chorus.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

He passed Neji's cousin's 3-story house, hardly remembering her name but remembering her status as the school newspaper's editor and columnist about major issues around the country.

Recognizing that as the turn off point for the small church that flickered in his mind as a shelter (the idiot would probably need one), he flipped his turn signal on and drove to the side after checking for other cars, which was a force of careful habit he had.

Of course, there was none, and he had the feeling that the boy was glancing at him out of the corner's of his shining blue eyes. This annoyed him to an extent which he found infuriating.

He tuned out his own emotions, keeping his emotionless mask and listening to the faster beat of the lyrics currently being sung out and the dying rain outside.

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

Slowing to a stop that he didn't even register feeling, he glanced at the impassive boy that had fallen silent from his lack of responses. The boy, who refused to take the hint, was slowly starting to rile his calmed emotions. Again. By just sitting there.

The pale boy grunted and jerked his head in the direction of the small church across the street, voice flowing over the music smoothly, as if it hadn't been playing at all. "I'm dropping you off at the church here because they offer shelter at night for the homeless. They accept anybody."

The blonde rustled in his seat and turned over to face his blank-faced savior, mouth open to offer some kind of thanks. It closed after a second, then opened again, as if trapped in some kind of odd yawn.

A moment more of this and he turned his dark eyes on the blue-eyed hitchhiker, eyebrows drawn in an angry 'V' over his eyes. "Look, if you're going to say something, say it, and stop gaping like an idiot."

The boy returned an equally angry glare at the teen that had just insulted him, and savior or not, his voice came out harsh and bitter, though not with the extra bite an insult would give. "I resent that. But, uh…"

A pause, and he almost opened his mouth to cut off the guy and kick him out of his car before the gaping boy spoke. "Uh, I'd like to thank the guy that saved me, but, ya know, the whole not-knowing-your name thing?"

His own jaw seemed to unhinge itself, though his lips remained firmly closed and tight, a straight line against his ghostly pale face.

_What kind of person asks the name of a guy he'll never see again?_

After a moment's contemplation of whether he should give the stranger his name or not, his mouth freed itself from it's self-inflicting prison and spoke, dead and unappreciative.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

A bright grin lit on the face of the stranger, as if he had just given him the secret to life exclusively, and he couldn't help the tug at the corner of his lips as he stared at the vivid smile adorning the other's face. Who knew such a simple thing could make someone smile so happily?

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke, thank you very much for the ride and the hospitality, as well as for the pretty view and the smart-ass comments, but I gotta go and hit the road!"

Not a pause more and the blonde was out of the sleek car, slamming the door as hard as he could and looking both ways for cars so he could head for the small brick-and-wood church.

He stared out at the boy who was hesitating, a questioning gaze on his face.

_'The pretty view'? What does he mean by that?_

Shrugging it off as a weirdo's way of thanking someone, he shifted the car into drive and started forward.

…Then automatically screeched to a halt as he saw the blonde dart in front of him, the small and sheepish grin on his face illuminated by the bright headlights of his car.

The boy waved and started to cross the street again, this time (wisely) deciding to run.

_What kind of a person runs in front of a car like that?_

The cynical demon in his mind told him that only the suicidal or desperate ones did that kind of thing, and he rolled his eyes at himself, deciding to never pick up weird idiots without jackets on a rainy night again.

He watched the boy slip inside the church's doors and shook his head, turning up the volume so the last piece of the song penetrated his head and trusting himself to let go of the brake and press on the gas lightly.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh_

Yes, he decided to himself, resolve firm. He would never pick up weird idiots again.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-T.B.C.

… Maybe. Maybe it'll be continued. Depends if I will update this story once in a while if people bug me about it. I have passion for this story, sure, and got it in my head what's gonna happen, but I want other people to have passion for it!

The song insert was a song by Muse, 'Time is Running Out'. Go after that song, and I swear, you will not regret it.

Chapter title is, of course, by Velvet Revolver. Obvious reason if you look!

Anyway, up and out, hope you enjoyed the story! Constructive Criticism would be even more appreciated than reviews, unless they are flames being disguised!


End file.
